


The Right One

by Varewulf



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Naughty, Yuri, not explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:41:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22654156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varewulf/pseuds/Varewulf
Summary: Kanan heads to Chika's place to help her out with something since everyone else is away. As she realises it's just her and Chika there, she starts to wonder if that's her chance.
Relationships: Matsuura Kanan/Takami Chika
Comments: 7
Kudos: 32





	The Right One

**Author's Note:**

> This idea formed a few days back, but I thought I should hold off until I finished the other project I'm working on. Then Kanan's birthday hit, and the temptation became too great. The siren call of new fic ideas can be hard to resist.
> 
> This is inspired by a doujin I read last year that it's been hard to get out of my head. Honestly a little surprised I haven't done Chika/Kanan before, considering how into the whole 'childhood friend' thing I often get. I'm huge into Chika/You after all. But it was like my eyes weren't really opened to it until I read that doujin. I've thought a lot about it since, so... here is the result of that.

"Thanks for the help, Kanan-chan."

"Haha, no worries," Kanan said.

"For serious, though, I don't think I'd have gotten this done without you," Chika plopped down, and sighed. "I can't believe my sisters would just dump this on me. 'You can sort this out, Chika'," she said, clearly mimicking her sister Mito.

"Hahaha, well, good kids are supposed to help out at home, right?" Kanan teased.

"Yeah, but..." Chika pouted.

Chika's parents were out of town to celebrate their anniversary, and apparently Shima and Mito had wanted to head to the shopping centre in Numazu, leaving Chika to sort out the mess in the storage room. It was easier to get that stuff done while the ryokan was closed, since it involved a lot of carrying things out, and back in again.

"Well, I'm happy to help out," Kanan said. "But what about You?" Honestly she had expected that would be Chika's first choice to ask for help.

"Mm... I invited you both, hoping to get things done super quick, but she said she was busy. I'm so lucky you could come."

"Aha. I'd say we still made good time."

"Yeah!" Chika beamed.

"Hm..." Kanan wondered if 'lucky' wasn't such a bad word for it. "You know, I think this is the first time it's been just the two of us together in years."

"Huh? Really?" Chika looked surprised.

Kanan stretched her arms over her head. Her muscles were a little stiff after all that, but not too bad. "It's always you, me, and You." _Or just you and You_ , she added silently.

"And I guess we mostly hang out for Aqours stuff lately... but surely it must have been just us sometimes? We used to hang out so much."

"Maybe." 'Used to' was the operative term. Kanan was aware it was partly her own fault. After falling out with Mari and Dia in high school, she had sort of shut herself away for a while. She should have spent more time with Chika, and You, but somehow it never happened. And the more time passed, the more awkward it felt. "Your room has changed," she commented while looking around. It had been a while since she had checked it out properly.

"I don't think it's changed that much..."

"Well, there's all the idol stuff for one." Kanan winked at Chika.

"Uh... you got me there. I guess it has changed a bit." Chika giggled.

"Hm?" Kanan spotted something on a shelf that she didn't recognise. "What's this?" It looked like a brown book cover, but there was no marking on the spine. She pulled it out, and could hear rustling.

"What? Oh, that's a photo album mum made for my birthday during first year of high school. Full of old photos."

 _What sort of old photos?_ Kanan wondered. "Can I see?" she asked out loud.

"Sure! Bring it down so we can look together." Chika shuffled to the side to make room at the table next to her.

Kanan sat down next to Chika, and put the album on the table. She felt oddly excited as she opened it at random, wondering what sorts of treasures might hide inside. "Oh. Isn't this from middle school?"

Chika leaned in a little closer. "Oh yeah! Yeah, this is from the first day. Mum was so eager to take pictures of us in our new uniforms. See, there's me, You-chan, and you too, Kanan-chan." She pointed them out.

Indeed, there was a picture of Chika on her own, Chika with You, and two of Chika, You, and Kanan all together. Kanan still remembered that day. She had arrived a little late, setting a bad example as a senpai, but she got to see Chika and You in their new uniforms, and even join in on the pictures before their parents let them go. She had guided the two of them around for most the day. They had been so cute. Especially Chika, who had asked: " _Does it look good on me, Kanan-chan?_ "

"You looked so cool," Chika said. "And so tall."

"Heh, I guess puberty hit me pretty early." Kanan was bending down in one of the photos to fit in.

"I've caught up to you since, though."

"A bit." Kanan patted Chika on the head. The gap wasn't as wide, but there was still a noticeable difference between them. "So how do I look now?" She asked in a playful tone.

"Hehe, you still look cool, of course!" Chika answered with a grin.

 _And you're still so cute_. Kanan looked at the photos again, and more memories came back. "It really takes me back. You know... I was worried."

"Huh? Worried?" Chika was clearly confused.

"Yeah, I mean... you were always such a boy."

"Hey! I've always been a girl!" Chika protested.

"Haha, sure, but..." Kanan flipped backwards, correctly guessing there would be even earlier photos of Chika. "You never dressed like it. If you told anyone the kid in those photos was a boy, they would believe it." She'd always kept her hair short, as well.

"Mmph..." Chika was clearly not happy about it, but she wasn't refuting it either. "But why would that make you worried?"

"Well..." Kanan sighed. "When I first saw you in that uniform, I thought 'now everyone can see how cute you are'." _I would no longer be the only one who noticed._ "I got the urge to protect you."

"Hehe, you've always looked out for me, Kanan-chan."

Kanan glanced at Chika's bright grin. It wasn't just memories that were surfacing, but feelings she had tried to push aside as well. "Hey Chika..."

"Hm?"

Kanan suddenly put her arms around Chika, and hugged her close, hanging her head over her shoulder. She smelled nice.

"K-Kanan-chan?!"

"Can I confess something, Chika?" Kanan asked softly.

"W... what is it?"

"I... I have..." She was determined to not back out this time, but it was hard to find the words. "In my heart... I have always thought... that I am the right one for you."

"Huh?" Chika's head moved, as if she was trying to look at Kanan.

"But... I was afraid to tell you... in case your heart felt differently." Yet she was saying it now. Maybe because she had the chance. Because she worried about how long it might be until she had another one.

"Kanan-chan... are you saying..."

Kanan leaned backwards, and moved her right hand to cup Chika's cheek. "Do you mind?"

Chika stared at her for a moment, then shook her head. Nuzzling against Kanan's hand in the process. "No. I don't mind."

Kanan gently tilted Chika's head backwards, and leaned in to kiss her. Her lips were a little dry, but she tasted sweet.

"Mmm."

She could feel Chika wrapping her arms around her as well, and the two of them toppled over on their side. She broke away just enough to draw a quick breath, then pressed back in. Her hand ran through Chika's hair. It was short, but soft. She could feel Chika touching her hair as well. Bumping against the hair tie holding up her ponytail. Her fingers brushed against Chika's as she reached back, and pulled off the tie. When she rolled on top of Chika, her hair dropped down all around them. Like a blue curtain hiding their kisses from the world.

With her other hand she tugged on the hem of Chika's sweater enough to slide it underneath, and feel her skin. While she wasn't close to as muscular as Kanan, she was definitely firmer than expected. All the dance practice and lessons must have paid off. But just because she wasn't squishy didn't mean she wasn't soft. Chika arched her back as Kanan's hand slid up her side, until it came in contact with her bra. Kanan's fingers toyed with the fabric.

"K-Kanan-chan..." Chika breathed hotly.

Kanan pushed herself up enough to look at Chika's red face. "No?"

Chika bit her own lip. "Let me unhook... actually, could you..?"

"Yeah."

Putting her arms around Kanan again, Chika pulled herself off the ground enough for Kanan to reach around her back. With a swift one-handed motion she unhooked Chika's bra. And apparently Chika took that as permission to do the same, as Kanan felt her fingers move under her hoodie, and up her back before own bra popped apart. She didn't worry about taking either off yet though, as she was hungry to kiss Chika more. She simply pushed her hand back up under her shirt, and under the loose bra to feel her boobs. They might not be as big as her own, but they were probably still above average. And they felt good in her hands.

_As if they were made for me._

Maybe that was a silly thought, but she hadn't been joking when she had said she felt she was the right one for Chika, and consequently that Chika was the right one for her. It had always made sense to her that they would fit together well. There had just also always been that worry that Chika felt differently. But the way she was reacting to Kanan's kisses, and to her touch, made those worries melt away.

_We are meant for each other._

She was the first to notice that Chika was cute. The first to fall in love with her. She was certain of it. And now they were melding together, as they were always supposed to. Kanan had never been happier.

* * *

Chika rested her head on Kanan's soft chest while she was being held. "Mmm..."

"Did I go too far?" Kanan asked as she idly stroked the back of Chika's neck.

They had both ended up topless, and while there might have been a bit of further groping, they hadn't really gone beyond that. But now that she had the worst of it out of her system, she realised that might have still been a bit much for someone who had only just confessed.

Chika shivered softly, and planted a kiss on Kanan's skin. "No, it's fine. Just unexpected..."

"Yeah..." Kanan heard a beep from her phone, and dug into her pocket to get it out. One missed call. Three texts, the most recent being what just beeped. "Oh crap." She couldn't remember hearing anything, but maybe there had been some buzzing down there when she thought about it. Maybe she needed a new ringtone that was easier to hear... or maybe not. She wouldn't have been happy about being interrupted.

"Huh? What's up?" Chika looked up at her.

"My mum called. And texted. I've missed dinner." Her father had sent a text too. How long had they been at it? She'd have to come up with some explanation. Her father's text just said " _Are you okay?_ ", while her mother's first said " _Dinner's ready. Where are you?_ ", and the second said " _Just come home when you're done._ " What did that mean?

"Oh no. I'm sorry."

They both started to get up.

"No, it's really my fault," Kanan said. She had started it. And very eagerly kept it going. "I guess I gotta go." After she found her bra, her shirt, and her hoodie. Thankfully they were close by.

"Yeah." Chika pulled her own clothes close, and started dressing. "Um... so..."

Kanan popped her shirt down over her head, and noticed the elephant in the room. "Uh... hm... I... I guess this might be a bit late to ask... considering what I... what we just did... but... uh... a-are you okay with going out? With me?"

Chika was blushing hard, but she still nodded.

"Great!" It occurred to Kanan that maybe that wasn't the best way to react, but her brain felt a little scrambled. "Uh..." She gave Chika a quick kiss. "Love you, Chika."

"Love you too, Kanan-chan," Chika said with a big smile.

Kanan got her hoodie back on, and quickly tied her ponytail with Chika's help before they left the room together. Chika wanted to walk her to the door.

"Ah, hello Chika. Kanan-chan," someone called out to them, and they saw Shima. And Mito right behind her.

Chika stopped. "Shima-nee? Mito-nee?"

"Are you two finished?" Mito asked.

"Uh..." Kanan froze. "W-what do you mean?"

"Well, well." Shima smiled wide. "You've always been like an unofficial third big sister to Chika, Kanan-chan. Does this mean you're an official part of the family now?"

"Huh?"

"You see, we came home a little while ago."

_Oh no._

"And we went to check on Chika, only to find you two... going at it."

_Oh no._

"We didn't want to disturb, so thought it was best to leave you to it. Youth is such a beautiful thing, after all."

_Oh nooo._

"Your mother called, wondering if you were still here, but don't worry. We let her know you were busy."

_Oh noooooooooooo!_


End file.
